Glee Another Year
by chalekforever721
Summary: Katie is a new girl from Philadelphia who at the moment is nostalgic. She misses her friends, her house, and her old school, but suddenly that all vanishes when she meets the new head Warbler, William Baldwin. Rated T for future chapters.


I really _really_ do not own glee. I wish I did but I don't. I don't own the Warblers sadly. If I did that would be freaking awesome but I don't. I also do not own Gap, the Lima Bean, the only thing I own on this story is the writing.

Katie's POV

I sighed as I walked around Lima, bored out of my mind. I was upset about leaving my home, my friends, and my boyfriend. Well he wasn't my boyfriend anymore, but still, I missed him… I knew I was doing exactly what my parents didn't want me to do, moping, but I could help it. I had just moved here today and honestly I was not looking forward to spending the rest of my sophomore year along with my junior and senior year here. There was supposed to be a lot of bullying at this school, which wasn't good.

I was bundled in a new coat my mother had gotten for me to make up for us moving. I loved the coat sadly; my mother always knew how to get off the hook with me. Along with my new coat, I was wearing a pair of Gap jeans, new boots my best friend has gotten for me as a going away present, and some earrings my dad had gotten for me before he went back to Afghanistan.

I missed him so much, my father that is. He's such an incredibly man, so brave, so honest and genuine. My father always saw the best in me when my mother was hard on me and made me feel bad about not getting a 100% on a quiz like my sister was always able to do. He would tell me I would do better next time and it was nothing to worry about. My mother would always compare me to my sister not knowing in the process. I always felt like an outsider with my mother and my sister, I always felt like I was a black sheep and I wasn't wanted. I'm the youngest child in my family; I have my sister, Tanya, and my half brother Jesse. My father was also the youngest in his family, so he could relate to my better than my mother could ever try to. My mother was the middle kid so she always takes my sister's side. I just wish for once in her life she would see the world as I see it, rather than pick sides because she doesn't want to anger her favorite daughter.

I walked into coffee place called the Lima Bean and saw there was basically no one there. It was basically empty except for an elderly couple showing each other pictures on their phones over in the corner by the fireplace. It was decorated for Christmas, with décor all amongst the shop. I sighed and walked over to the cash register. There was a blonde girl working at the register counting dollars. "Hello." I said. She looked up and smiled at me. She looked about my age, maybe a little older. She was very pretty; she had green eyes and blonde hair about to her shoulders.

"Good morning, what would you like to order?" she asked me putting the dollars back in the register and grabbing a pen from a little Styrofoam cup sitting on the counter. I didn't even look at the menu, so I just ordered the first thing I saw.

"I'll have a mocha frappicino light please and a blueberry muffin please." I said leaning against the counter. She looked like she was going to speak but I knew what she was going to ask so I interrupted her. "And yes whipped cream on that." I said smiling.

"Alright, miss complicated order." She said jokingly. I smiled. "Are you new here, I haven't seen you before." She stated writing on a plastic cup preparing my order. I sighed.

"Yeah, I just moved here today. Lots of moving trucks at my house so I'm trying to stay away from that general area." I said sighing. She nodded her head saying she understood.

"I see." She said handing the cup to another worker. "Where did you move from?" she asked me grabbing a muffin from the display and putting it on a napkin. She slid it over to me while my coffee was getting made.

"Phili." I said sighing. "And I miss it a little way to much." I stated picking a blueberry off the muffin and sticking it in my mouth. I didn't want to seem gloomy so I changed the subject. "Is it normally this quiet?" I asked. She sighed and handed me my drink putting a straw through the little whole at the top of the cup. She punched in numbers on the register.

"No," She said sighing; I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and grabbed a crisp ten-dollar bill from it. I handed it to her, estimating my breakfast order was going to be less than ten bucks. She accepted the money and gave me change. I looked at the cost and saw it was 4.50; I looked in my pocket and saw a five-dollar bill. I mentally hit myself for making the nice cashier probably annoyed at me, but then again she didn't know I had five bucks in my pocket. "It's going to get a lot louder in three, two, one…" She counted off. Just like she said a group of boys strolled into the Lima Bean talking. She pointed to them, which made me turn around and stare.

They were all dressed in the same clothes, a blue blazer with red trim and military green looking pants. They all had white shirts underneath and were all wearing ties with blue and red piping. Every single one of them looked very formal and very cute in what they were wearing. "Who are they?" I asked the cashier curiously.

"They're the Warblers." She said. "They're from Dalton Academy, kind of a high end rich kid school I guess." She said. "They all have to wear those little suits and those group of boys, well they love their coffee." I laughed and so did she. "They have their own glee club, it's an acapella group and it's pretty good I would have to say." She said grabbing a white glass and cleaning it with a rag. As all the boys flooded in, they all basically spread out grabbing tables left and right, only a couple of boys left to stand in line behind me.

I grabbed my coffee and stood off to the side so I could still talk to the cashier but I was out of line. I broke off a little piece of my muffin and popped it in my mouth savoring the flavor. As I saw the boys talking to one another, some looking over at me, I saw one last boy walk through the doors of the Lima Bean. He was wow. His hair was light brown and kind of had an Edward Cullen resemblance. His skin was creamy tan and his eyes, looking frazzled; like he was late for something important, complimented his high and defined cheekbones. He looked like a model, which was a very big understatement. He started talking to one of his friends already waiting in line so I looked away so I didn't look like a stalker.

I couldn't help but notice how different I looked compared to everyone I saw on the streets as I walked over here. I had long wavy red hair, when they were blondes or brunettes. I had brown eyes when there's were blue or green. My thoughts were interrupted when a group of the um Warblers whistled at me from a distance. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the cashier who was smiling at the next boys in line warmly. Friendly like not like she had a crush on them or anything.

"So um, what's your name?" I asked her. She looked very distracted as she handed the boys their coffee, so I waited for her to calm down a little. She sighed and leaned against the counter, noticing a couple boys weren't paying attention so she had a little time to talk.

"Sara. Sara Geller." She said. "Et vous?" she asked. I nodded. Lenchester… Why did that sound so familiar?

"Katie. Katie Mackabee." I said. "You know like a bumblebee?" I asked smiling. She laughed. The boys then moved up and stared at me, some winked, which made me roll my eyes. The only boy I was paying attention to was the Warbler with Robert Pattinson hair. I leaned over to Sara. "Who's that?" I asked her. She looked over my shoulder and looked amongst the boys.

"Oh that's-"

"William Baldwin. But you can call me Will if that so pleases you." He said. I turned around and saw him smiling at me. I felt myself blush as the other guy he was standing with placed the order. His voice was very different, very relaxed and very calm. It had a certain darkness to it though that made it kind of sexy. "I'm afraid I didn't catch you name," he said. I looked at him in the eyes; they were so kind and so gentle. I knew if I spoke to him I was going to stutter.

I sighed. "Katie Mackabee. Like a—"

"Like a bumblebee, I heard that part. I just guessed it wasn't your first name." He said smiling. His friend handed him his coffee and he took a sip not seeming to care that there was a ton of steam coming from the top, probably burning his lips and his mouth, but he wasn't reacting to the hotness of the drink so maybe he was just used to it.

"Will, we got to go." One of his friends said. Will turned around and nodded but he didn't move in the slightest.

"Okay, one sec." He said. "Sara may I barrow a pen please?" he asked her. She nodded and handed him a blue ballpoint pen and pretended to go back to work, Will seemed to buy it, but I was a girl. Sara was defiantly watching us. "Thank you." He said. He got closer to me grabbed my arm very lightly rolled up the sleeve of my jacket so my forearm was exposed and started writing numbers on my arm. I could defiantly feel my jaw dropping. It tickled… So badly, but I couldn't laugh, that would not be good. When he was done he looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Call me anytime." He said. He tossed the pen to Sara and walked out with his friends. I turned around and looked at Sara. She had the same expression I had. Shock.

-Okay so that was my first chapter. Review, add to favorites, do whatever you guys do on this site. Reviews would really be appreciated. Suggestions are also very welcome :).


End file.
